The advent of the internet and networked computing systems in general has enabled networked communication techniques to become more widely used. Videoconferencing, wherein two locations communicate via audio/video signals, enables visual collaboration between two parties. Some videoconferencing systems enable two parties to interact as if each party is on either side of a sheet of glass. In some examples, the parties may interact with objects displayed on touch displays. Thus, the parties may more cohesively communicate information without requiring the parties to be in the same geographic location.